Angel
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: Gwen has kissed Duncan, but now everyone is against her, except for a certain math geek who shows her that there's nothing to be afraid of. A GwenxCody love story. Rated T for minor swearing and sexual references. Decidicated to Sparkling-Nexis137


**My Angel**

**Chapter 1: Breaking The Bonds That Tie Us Together.**

**This story is dedicated to Sparkling-Nexis137. I know I already wrote a one-shot dedicated to her, but after hearing about her long story, I felt terrible for writing such a puny story, so, this is a multiple chapter story dedicated to her!**

**This story takes place right after TDWT, Episode 14, Greece's Pieces. From here on out, this story and all the eliminations and so on are how I want them to be, so it's basically an AU story.**

**This is a GwenxCody story. Main pairing is GwenxCody. Side pairings are AlejandroxHeather, CourtneyxDuncan, GwenxDuncan, OwenxIzzy, and CodyxSierra**

**Warning: This story is rated T for minor swearing, and sexual references. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI. They are owned by Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p>They say that some people who suffer serious trauma have a possibility of developing post-traumatic stress disorder, which can lead to physical changes to the brain, and how the victim responds to stress.<p>

Gwen was one step ahead of them.

Gwen was inside the toilet confessional on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Her face was buried in her hands, and she knew that she was a jerk for hogging the confessional, but it was the only place where Courtney and Heather weren't breathing down her neck.

Season Three of Total Drama had definitely been Gwen's least favourite. For a start, her two best friends, Bridgette and LeShawna, were both put on separate teams from her, and now, both were eliminated. Both had been put onto Team Victory, and because of DJ's alleged curse, all members of Team Victory were out of the game.

She also had her suspicions about Alejandro, the sexy, but mysterious and alluring new contestant, who seemed to have a new girlfriend at every turn. First, Bridgette had fallen for him, and she had left…then LeShawna, and she left too…

But the person that traumatized her the most, was Duncan. Duncan and Gwen's relationship had evolved dramatically over the seasons. They were acquaintances in Season One, when they made it to the Final Four together, then they were best friends during Season Two, and now they were meeting up for makeout sessions in Season Three. Normally, Gwen wouldn't have minded, except that Duncan was dating Courtney. Now, all of her team hated her, and she wanted them to just vote her off so she could just leave the plane and all the prejudice and judgement behind.

* * *

><p>Cody was outside the confessional, waiting for whoever was in there to hurry up, so he could vent. While he was waiting, he began to think about his true love, Gwen. Sure, he loved Gwen…As long as she was happy, he was happy, but right now, she wasn't happy.<p>

"I wonder why this all happened…Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney…" He wondered aloud, and he began to sigh. Cody had a huge crush on Gwen, but it continually went unreciprocated. He had matured, though, and set her up with the guy she actually liked; Trent. However, it didn't last long, so Cody figured he was back in the running. But now, she was kind of with Duncan, while he was with Courtney, and everything was so confusing…

"What are you doing?" Cody looked up, and he saw Gwen coming out of the bathroom, and glaring daggers at him.

"G-Gwen! I didn't know you were in there!" Said Cody.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know! Listen, Cody, I know that you like me. I know that you're here to lecture me about why I should be with you, and not Duncan, but guess what? I don't want to hear it!" Said Gwen.

"What? No! Really, I was just coming here to get away from Sierra!" Said Cody.

"Yeah, I really believe you, Cody. You've been all over me lately, and I just can't put up with it anymore! I really do not need Sierra calling me a whore because you're flirting with me! I do not need another reason for someone to hate me!" Said Gwen. Cody whimpered.

"I swear, Gwen, I was just coming to—" He stammered

"Go away! GO AWAY!" Shrieked Gwen. Cody stammered, and turned around, and he ran back to First Class, tears of hurt forming in his eyes. Gwen inhaled deeply and buried her face in her hands. She just flipped out at the only person on her team that still liked her.

What was her problem?

* * *

><p>Cody walked back into First Class. Heather and Courtney were idly chatting.<p>

"Eee! Cody-kins!" Cheered Sierra. Cody screamed as Sierra tackled him into a huge hug, and had him pinned on the floor.

"Uh, Sierra, please get off me!" Shouted Cody, but she completely ignored him, and continued to plant wet, sloppy kisses all over his cheeks.

"I love you, Cody! And you were sooooo amazing when you slugged Duncan in the face!" Said Sierra, cheering and clapping.

"The one useful thing you've actually done for this team." Scoffed Courtney. Cody gulped.

"Now, quickly, come on! Me, Courtney and Heather are planning to vote off Gwen, and I just know you're with us!" Said Sierra, picking him up bridal-style, and dropping him in a seat next to her, Heather and Courtney.

"Sierra, why'd you bring Cody? We don't need him, we already outnumber Gwen two to three." Said Courtney.

"And while on the topic, where is Gwen?" Said Heather, looking around. Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

"Humph. No doubt, she's making out with another girl's boyfriend." Said Courtney, flipping her bangs out of her hair, while reading her magazine.

"Um, guys, don't you think we should—" Said Cody.

"Don't speak, Cody. You have no part in this conversation." Said Courtney.

"Hey, hey! Courtney, no snapping at Cody! Remember the deal?" Said Sierra. Courtney rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her magazine

"Wait, what deal?" Said Cody, who felt so insecure around the three females that he almost felt he had to raise his hand to speak.

"Well, Cody-Wody. I was so appalled by the way Courtney treated you in Greece, that I told her that she only gets my vote if she respects you as a teammate." Said Sierra.

"Wait, so if Courtney's mean to me…" Said Cody.

"I vote her off, which means we'll outnumber her, three to two." Said Sierra.

"And I am eliminated. So, Cody, speak. Tell us your opinion." Said Courtney, through gritted teeth.

"I think that we should forgive Gwen." Said Cody. Heather laughed.

"Cody, that is the most moronic idea ever. Being unforgiving is a reason to vote her off. And we all want her gone." Said Heather.

"Plus, what she did is naturally unforgivable." Said Courtney

"But guys, don't you remember? In the Yukon, Bridgette kissed Alejandro, and Geoff eventually forgave her? Doesn't that count for something?" Said Cody.

"But the thing is, Bridgette slipped and accidently kissed him. Gwen went full-on kissing Duncan." Said Sierra.

"But, you guys…Hasn't Gwen always been a nice person to you before the…erm…slip up?" Said Cody. Heather scoffed.

"Nice? Nice? She's been a bitch to me. She threw a red ant farm in my bed!" Said Heather.

"Only because you read her diary on international television." Argued Cody.

"She stole my boyfriend!" Said Courtney, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But she likes him!" Said Cody.

"That doesn't give her an excuse to plant her gothy lips on my boyfriend!" Said Courtney. And for once, Cody couldn't think up an argument.

* * *

><p>In economy class, was Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, which consisted of Alejandro, Owen, Tyler and Duncan. Alejandro, Owen and Tyler all sat on the opposite side of the plane from Duncan, not wanting to make any contact with the delinquent.<p>

"You know what? We don't need to worry. We'll win the next challenge, because Duncan is an ace at cheating." Said Alejandro, causing Tyler and Owen to laugh. Duncan scoffed.

"Real original, Al. Did you tell that to Bridgette before or after you practically threw her out of the plane?" Said Duncan.

"I did no such thing. I had a true affection for Bridgette, and she happened to slip and get stuck to the pole. It was such a shame." Said Alejandro.

"And you moved onto LeShawna practically next episode?" Said Duncan, raising his unibrow. Alejandro stammered.

"I decided to let Bridgette go. After all, it is dishonourable for a man to prey upon a taken lady." Said Alejandro.

"Prey upon?" Said Duncan.

"I mean…covet!" Said Alejandro. Tyler looked away, trying to figure out what Alejandro had said. Just then, the door opened and Gwen stepped into economy class.

"Well, well. What have we here? The dirty mistress herself." Said Alejandro, smirking.

"Go screw yourself, Al." Said Duncan.

"Can I talk to you?" Said Gwen.

"Well, sure, babe." Said Duncan.

"Don't call me babe." Said Gwen

"You two have fun making out." Said Alejandro, waving goodbye, and Duncan flashed the finger up at Alejandro.

* * *

><p>Gwen led Duncan into the lonely cargo hold. They were sure they could find some privacy here.<p>

"So, did you bring me here to make out, or what?" Teased Duncan.

"Back off, you jerk. I'm here to clear the air. I'm a committed girl. You're either in or you're out. You can't be half full or half empty with me." Said Gwen jokingly. Duncan sighed.

"Look, Gwen, what happened between us, it was great. It was really great. I have no regrets. It's just…I still have feelings for Courtney, too…" Said Duncan. Gwen looked down at her boots.

"I thought that might be the case." Said Gwen.

"Not so fast, sunshine. Don't jump to conclusions. You and me, we're not done yet. We haven't had our shot. But, first I just need to decide." Said Duncan.

"Decide on what?" Said Gwen.

"Decide on whether to crawl back to Courtney and deal with the consequences, or to stay with you and practically hand the million to someone else." Said Duncan.

"Wait, but can I ask you a question?" Said Gwen.

"Fire away." Smirked Duncan.

"Do you…like me?" Asked Gwen, timidly. Duncan chuckled, and held her close.

"Of course, I like you sunshine. I wouldn't have locked lips with you if I didn't." Said Duncan.

"And how long have you liked me for?" Said Gwen. Duncan scratched his chin.

"Since Egypt, I guess. Courtney was just being bossy and domineering, and I just found your concern for me…cute." Said Duncan.

"One last question." Said Gwen.

"Fine. Then you have to answer mine." Said Duncan. Gwen nodded eagerly.

"If you do end up choosing…her...will we still be friends?" Asked Gwen. Duncan chuckled.

"Best friends forever." He said, stroking her hair. Gwen purred happily.

"And now, you have to answer mine." Said Duncan. Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"How long have you liked me for?" Said Duncan. Gwen blushed furiously.

"Since my breakup with Trent." Said Gwen

"Seriously? That long?" Said Duncan, bursting out into laughter. Gwen punched his arm playfully.

"You're such a jerk." She joked. He chuckled. They stared into each other's eyes, and Duncan brought his lips to hers. Gwen clutched his chin, and stroked his Mohawk approvingly, and began to moan. But, she pulled away.

"Just something to remember me by in case you get kicked off next." Said Duncan, winking at her. Gwen giggled.

"Well, I better get back…the others probably think I'm dead, and Courtney's probably throwing a party." Said Gwen.

"Try to stay in the game." Said Duncan.

"Same for you." Smirked Gwen.

* * *

><p>Heather, Courtney, and Sierra were still bitching about Gwen. Cody had since given up in defending Gwen, and dropped out of the conversation, and was starting to theorize why Gwen had fallen for Duncan in the first place.<p>

"And she's such a adulterous, two-timing bitch!" Said Courtney. Cody groaned.

"Have something to say, Cody?" Said Heather, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. I do. I have a theory as to why Gwen fell for Duncan in the first place." Said Cody.

"Alright then. Explain, math geek." Said Courtney.

"When Trent broke up with Gwen, Duncan comforted her, and thus showed her his soft side. That made Gwen see Duncan in a different light, and therefore, she developed feelings for him." Said Cody.

"So, basically, Duncan chose a rebound girl over me? Are you serious? What a piece of-" Gasped Courtney

"Oh my gosh, just shut up already!" Yelled Cody. Courtney gasped.

"What did you just say to me, shrimp?" Said Courtney.

"I said, shut up! It's not like you cared about Duncan, anyway! You ditched him for the money in the Season One Special, you got back together with him when he won a million dollars! You're a gold digger, Courtney!" Said Cody. Courtney's eye twitched.

"You're going to regret that decision, Cody. You'll regret it!" Shrieked Courtney.

"I dare you to try to come at me. Because, Courtney, I think Gwen has a better chance of winning the money then you!" Said Cody. That was the last straw for Courtney. She pounced on Cody, pinning him to the floor. She punched him in the eye.

"Cody-Kins! No!" Cried Sierra, and she wrapped her arms around Courtney's torso and tried to tug Courtney off of Cody. At that moment, Gwen walked into the First Class area, only to see Courtney attacking Cody, while Sierra tried to tug Courtney off, and Heather was weakly hiding behind her seat.

"What happened here?" She gasped.

"None of your business, goth!" Yelled Courtney, and Sierra blew a raspberry at Gwen. Gwen's heart dropped. Eventually, Sierra ripped Courtney off of Cody, but he was badly injured, and had many bruises. Sierra was quick to rush him to the infirmary, leaving Gwen alone with Heather and Courtney. While she was sitting as far away as possible from the two others, she pondered to herself in her head.

"_I'm such a horrible person…just because I kissed Duncan, my team has turned into a warzone. How can I right my wrong?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did, because there's a lot more to come!<strong>


End file.
